Birthday Blues
by TheShadowChangeling
Summary: "oh no! They've forgotten! What's a country to do? Matthew to the rescue." Just chapter one of a short story i came up with. There might be a Pairing or two later on. Don't be confused by the character pairing. canada and america are strictly brothers in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

hey changeling here, just posting this new story. came to me a day or two before july 4th...and the happy birthday song i heard on hatena helped too. so poof there was inspiration. well review if read. please and thank you.

I OWN NOTHING FROM HETALIA.

_**Birthday Blues**_

'The ringing wont stop. Why wont it stop? Someone make it stop.' A bundle of blankets were piled onto a bed next to the ringing phone that sat on the night stand. A grumble and a curse come out from the blankets as a hand shot out and grabed the phone. A sleepy hello came from somewhere under the blankets. "They forgot you too didn't they?" came a quiet voice from the other side of the line. The body under the blankets sat up, the persons blonde hair was rumpled from sleep. The person rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes that were all red and puffy. "yeah." There was a pause on the line and a small I'm coming over, then a click. The person that was sitting on the bed was none other than our 'hero' Alfred F. Jones. He was wearing a ratty old long sleeve red, white and blue sweat shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He is currently sitting cross legged on his bed clutching at his pillow. Eyes cloudy with sadness and down cast, mouth set in a grim line, skin pale, hair a mess, glasses askew. He looked a mess. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his front door. Slowly but surely Alfred got up out of bed and trudged down stairs. When he reached the front door and opend it there stood his brother matthew, who also looked sad and down trodden. Even more than usual. He was holding kumajiro like always, he was wearing faded white jeans, a baggy red shirt with his nations flag on the front and a white jacket that was way to big for his slight frame. Alfred backed away from the door to allow matthew in. Once Matthew made his way inside he set kuma down and Alfred shut the door. Matthew turns and looks at him and frowns. "I understand forgetting mine, but they never forget yours." Alfed looks at him fresh tears gathering at his eyes as he wraps his brother in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry mattie. I now know how it feels when they forget yours. And I'm so sorry for the times I forgot myself." his tears fall unashamed because mattie is his brother and understands. Matthew smiles and hugs him back. "It's alright Alfred. Atleast when you do remember you always through me a big party or get me a really big gift. And you rememberd this time and you still got me a big gift." Matthew rubs Alfreds back to sooth him. He knew Al wasnt used to his friends forgetting his birthday. Unfortuantly Mattie was, everyone except his people, never rememberd the national holiday of canada's independence day, other wise known as Matthew's birthday. Though how people forgot Alfred's birthday he'll never know. July fourth is widely known as Alfred's birthday. And yet even Arthor aka England, forgot. He always called America on the fourth. But not this time. It was now two days after the fact and no one called, sent him a letter, or came over to tell him happy birthday. The only person who did rememebr was Matthew. Alfred smiled and hugged mattie tighter. "You're the best brother anyone could ask for mattie. Love you bro." Matthew smiles and returns the embrace. "Love you too alfi." he lets go and steps back. "So what shall we do today? I know it's the sixth but we're going to do something for both of our birthdays." Alfred stares at Matthew, completely shocked at his brother. Who usually just wanted to stay inside all day. Alfred's face broke into his usual smile as he once again pulled mattie into a back breaking hug. "oh your the best brother ever! I'll be right back. I have to change." He lets matthew go and runs upstairs where rumbling and tumbling could be heard along with a few crashes and curses. Matthew chuckles "He'll never change." A tap on his pants leg reminded him of the other living thing in the house. He looked down and saw that kuma had his paw on his leg, the bear just looked bored. "who?" canada sighs and just picks the bear up and waits for Alfreds return. When Al came back down he was wearing white wash faded blue jeans, a white shirt that had 'I 3 Big Mac!' on the front, and his always present bomber jacket. "ok I'm ready lets go." he grabs Matthew's arm and heads out the door, locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BIRTHDAY BLUES**_

an: hey all this is chapter two of birthday blues. hope this chapter is as good as the first.

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ecpect the plot and any oc's that may or may not show up._

As Matthew drove around town after making a stop at McDonald's {of course} He contimplated what him and Alfred would do. Somthing different, something big. Movies, bowling, and having a birthday lunch were all played out. It needed to be something new for Alfred. "I got it!" "What do you got Mattie?" asked an excited Alfred as he stared at his brother, looking a bit confused. Matthew smiled as he took a left on the highway. "We're doing something different Al. Something neither of us have done for each other on our birhtday's." Alfred blinked at his brother, wondering what it could be. He looked at the road sighns and blinked again. "We're going to Nevada?" he asked. Matthew smiled again. "Yep, we're going to Las Vegas. I bet you haven't been there for a while." He opened his mouth to say something only to close it. He sighs "Yeah, it has been a while." He blinks again "Wait, why are we going there anyway?" Matthew just chuckles "Your favorite band is playing there. I was going to give you the tickets earlier but,' he frowns' I didn't know they had forgotten so I decided this might cheer you up." There was a silence that seemed to stretch on and on. Matthew fidgeted behind the wheel not sure on how Al was taking the news. So he sneeked a look to find Al in tears. Fearing the worst Matthew pulled up to a rest stop and parked the car, and turned to Al. "Al? Alfred are you alright?" Before Matthew knew it he was pulled into a tight embrace. "I said it once, I said it twice, I'll say it again. Matthew you are the best brother a brother can have." Alfred had pulled his brother into another hug. He was surprised when Mattie told him to a concert where his all time favorite band, _The Bloody Thistles_, were playing, that just made him appreciate his brother all the more. He let Matthew go to wipe his tears. "I've been wanting to go to that concert for weeks, but I could never get anyone to go with me. And that venue has been sold out for months! How did you get tickets?" Matthew just smiles "Lets just say I have more connections than england ever did in the music area." Alfred was just shocked as he stared at his brother, until an idea hit him. "You know them! And you didn't tell me!" Alfred grabed the front of Matthew's jacket and shakes him a couple of times. Mattie just laughed and dislodged his brothers hands. "You'll see when we get there. Nowput your seat belt back on or we're not going." Alfred's face got all pale "NOOO!" quick as could be he put his seat belt back on and sat all proper, trying his hardest not to bounce in his seat. After a final laugh Matthew started the car and made his way back on the road and headed for Las Vegas baby.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Birthday Blues**_

so here's the long awaited chapter three. T - T i am so sorry it took so long. but i wanted to make sure chapter three was worth putting up. many times i tried to write it down and it just looked like garbage. i finally written it and fleshed it out. hopefully it's up to standard. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bloody git. '_ring ring_' Why are you not answering your bloody phone?" Arthur slams the phone down and scowls. Looking at his clock, it read 12:03 pm. "Means the bloody wanker should be awake already." he grumbles. He stands up and paces the office. "Maybe he's sick.'snorts' serves him right for all of that junk food he eats." Looks at the clock again 12:04 pm. "Gah! I shouldn't be worried about him. I have work to do." He sits back down at his desk and goes back to work.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Matthew and Alfred both decided driving to Nevada would take to long. So Matthew located the closest airport and they bought plane tickets. Alfred was now bouncing up and down in his seat. Too excited to sit stil. And since it was an old seat it squeaked loudly. Matthew laughed. "Alfred stop bouncing. You're causing the seat to squeak." Alfred groaned but stopped bouncing. "I can't help it! I'm too excited! My brother is taking me to see my favorite rock band!" Matthew shakes his head and smiles. He was happy that he was able to make Alfred smile. He pulled out his phone and frowned. No calls, no messages, no voicemails, nothing. With a sigh he turns the phone off and puts it away. "Alfred turn your phone off. We'll be taking off soon." Alfred nods and takes out his phone to do just that. He also wore a frown. His phone has not rung at all either. The brothers buckle their seatbelts as the captain's voice comes over the intercom and annouces that they will be taking off soon and to enjoy the flight. The attendants give out final cups of water before they themselves sat down and buckled in.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

well that's it. short but sweet. T-T it's so short. it looked longer on paper. well i hope you like it and dont hate me for taking so long. **R&R** please


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthday Blues**

changeling: hey all it's little old me. lookie what i wrote, it's chapter four! i know i know.  
{readers: _"but you just did chapter three!"_} well too bad! i was in the writing mood so i wrote it. hope you like it. **R&R please.**  
**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!** _if i did yaoi would run rampart.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BIRDIE!" A door slams open and then slams shut. "Your awesome boy-friend is here." Silence met his ears. No sounds of someone walking down the hall. No smells of pancakes cooking. "Birdie? Mattew where are you?" He walked down the hall to matthew's bedroom. He knocked on the door, there wasn't an answer so he opend the door and looked in. The room was dark, everthing was in it's place. The one thin g that really made him pause was the bed. On closer inspection the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in or even sat on. "He's not here. Where could mein birdie be?" There on the nightstand was his answer. A piece of paper sat folded next to the lamp. With his heart beating in a quick tempo, he walk over to the nightstand and picks up the paper. It was a letter, written in his birdie's handwriting. Reading quickly then reading it again, just to make sure what he was reading was correct and he wasn't misreading it. His heart beating quicker with each word read. "No. Can't be, he didn't. I didn't." He drops the letter and runs out of the room and out of the house, slaming the door as he left. Yelling one word at the top of his lungs. "BIRDIE!" The letter flutterd down to the floor face up. It read: _'Dear Gilbert, If you are reading this then I am not home. Don't worry I didn't go and as Arthur would say "_off myself." _I'll be with Alfred. Since you forgot my birthday I'll be staying with him for awhile. Feel free to stay. Since it's your home too... Though you're not here most of the time. I'll be back when you get your head on straight. Good-bye, I love you. Sincerely, Your Birdie._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changeling: i didnt say it was going to be a long chapter. it's most a filler, but i wanted to show you what gilbert would do when he found matthew gone. i promise chapter five will be longer. and i'll be bringing in FRANCE! maybe, he plays the...*pft* i'm not going to give that away. and if you have any ideas on what other characters i should use let me know. best idea will be put into later chapters. **R&R please**


End file.
